


A surprise visitor

by crazycandygurl



Series: Future One Shots [6]
Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-11
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22215724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycandygurl/pseuds/crazycandygurl
Summary: Jonah gets a surprise visitor while babysitting for his friends.
Series: Future One Shots [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1588834
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	A surprise visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This one you need to have read the earlier parts of this series for it to make sense so please do :) loving doing these so feel free to comment and leave feedback and suggestions.

Jonah’s night babysitting his friends kids had started easy enough. Emma loved playing with her baby cousins and they were soon out. Jonah’s dogs were even on their most okayest behavior (after being bribed with a few treats).

“Okay, I sent T.J your kids are in bed text with photographic evidence, now what’s our plan for the rest of the night?” Jonah asked Emma.

“I was thinking our usual when you watch me, you play guitar and I play with the dogs.”

Jonah nodded “Okay, just be careful with Lily she just was at the vet the other day, some sort of-” 

Luckily for Emma before Jonah could get into depth about his dog’s health issues the doorbell rang.

“For the last time, I do not need my windows fixed. Jonah yelled thinking it was the door to door salesmen who had been roaming his street.

Emma went to the door “Actually I will get that.” 

“Em, so this is your uncles’ house.? I thought he was rich, this is small.” A boy had walked into Jonah’s house.

Emma sighed “Hamza don’t be rude, yes this is my Uncle Jonah.” 

Jonah was confused “Emma, we’ve discussed this, I am not rich, just because I was in a band-”

Jonah was interrupted “And his outfit certainly isn’t rocker like. You always say he was in a band.” 

Jonah tried to defend himself “These are my pajamas, most people change into them before bedtime, isn’t it almost yours?” 

“Uncle Jonah, you’ve been wearing your so called pajamas since I got here at 5 o clock.” 

Hamza had already found himself playing fetch with Bella. “What band was he in?”

Emma blurted out Jonah’s secret quickly “Maskequerade, he was the guitarist.”

Hamza’s tune quickly changed “The one who never revealed his identity and never demasked.?” 

Jonah just went along with it “Yes, but please keep it on the down low, I cannot live my life in the public eye, I am happy with just myself and my 5 dogs, and maybe my nieces and nephews, if they would ask before inviting friends over.” 

Hamza got super excited “Can you sign my shirt, my parents and I are a huge fans, and can I please stay the night, this is the best birthday gift ever, Em this is the best birthday gift ever. I thought your uncle was gonna be in some garage band, not in my favorite band ever.” 

Emma smiled at her friend’s joy “Uncle Jonah has tons of tour stories, and he even teaches guitar to some kids. You should sign up.” 

Hamza’s eyes lit up, 

Jonah got happy “Okay kids, Uncle Jonah is going to go take his meds check on the littles, then I’ll tell a few tour stories, but you two are going to bed by 8, I do not need to get in trouble with Buffy, or Hamza’s parents, Hamza do your parents even know you are here?”

Hamza shrugged “They dropped me off, I just said this house belonged to my partner for my science project. Emma came up with the lie when she said that we would have to do my birthday sleepover at her uncle's house. I may still be grounded from Emma from when we broke my front window with a soccer ball and then claimed there was a bear attack.” 

Emma smiled "I came up with the bear attack lie too."

On that mildly concerning note Jonah proceeded to go and start on his before bed checklist, after making sure Alexander and Rose were fast asleep he called Marty. “Marty, you still let Emma stay up past 8 on weekends right?” 

“No, Buffy and I agreed we need to be consistent with rules.” 

Jonah and Marty talked for a few more moments, but Jonah was secretly hoping to use Marty as an excuse to let the kids stay up past 8 so the conversation wasn't the most in depth. He figured the whole thing about Emma influencing her friends to lie and inviting people over without permission for a later date.

The kids were still up a decent bit past 8, but not too much, Jonah has to keep his dogs on a schedule after all. 


End file.
